blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Inaria Kokatsuki
Inaria Kokatsuki is a character in the EvoBlaze (Series). She is a woman who serves the Innovos Duodecim as one of the leading members of her family, the Kokatsuki family. She appears in Rebellion Sequence’s 4th Arc alongside Eikorae Kochoki. Her brother in arms is Kilvis Kokatsuki. She wields a ring-type Ars Evolutis that can break down into nine disembodied bits. Information The Kokatsuki family is one of the families in the Innovos Duodecim. They’re known for their incredible guile and are said to be devious individuals who will do whatever it takes to get an edge in the world. This has caused them to gain a terrible reputation among the other families due to their underhanded tactics and tendencies to remain unaffiliated with others outside their own family. Inaria grew up under their tutelage and was always considered a unique individual due to her affinity for magic and mental strength. She was brought into the family by its current head sometime after the Third War. She shed a more peaceful and fragile side to her during this time, and became more withdrawn, learning to use her intellect to harm others in the name of their family’s requests, it’s unknown what effects that had on her mentality. Kilvis was one of the few who attempted to try to become close to her, and the two gained something of a sibling bond with one another, despite them not being related by blood. Oftentimes the two would partake in mental games trying to outwit each other. One night she was attempted to be assassinated by a force in the Liberation Sector who were looking to strike a blow against the royal families, but they were unprepared for the girl’s alarm to amount to the latent Magic manifesting a strange spiritual strength, which took down the entirety of their squad. This power was then contained by crystals that encrust her rings that are the Ars Evolutis, and serve as a means of concentrating her psychic Drive, Spectral Trick. She never entered the military academy, but her aptitude for Magic earned her a spot among the Elite Ars Division all the same after the incident with the Liberation Sector, which gave the Kokatsuki family great prestige among the Innovos Duodecim as a result. Personality Inaria is a difficult individual to read who maintains a haunting attitude, the frightening spirit that comes from the wisps that form around the bits of her weapon seems to scare most away, causing her to be suited to the nature of independence. She wields many personalities as a means of tricking others, and her true side isn’t known by many. Inaria tends to be very withdrawn in most cases and doesn’t appear trusting of many aside her own teammates. She follows her orders without any question. Inaria is incredibly smart and tends to outthink those who try to outsmart her, capable of luring people into traps both mentally and physically. Those who manage to frustrate her or back her into a corner experience aggression that can be quite frightening to those unprepared. Otherwise, she tends to remain quiet and distant. Appearance Inaria has a slim figure and has long hair with black tips that frames her face with two beads at the ends of the strands by her cheeks, her hair is held up in a slim ponytail which has a piece of red cloth tied around it. Inaria's eyes are a shade of a haunting turquoise. Her outfit is tan with crimson highlights and is elegant and robe-like kept open with long sleeves with tribal markings decorating them. Most of her upper body is covered by a black blouse running slightly past her hips with patterns that match her sleeves on the sides. The woman’s legs are covered in leggings that go straight into heels with red bands that wrap around her lower legs. Two long pieces of tan-colored cloth flow at her sides, and have red trim. Finally, around her neck is an ornate bead necklace. Abilities Unlike her partner Eikorae, Inaria is graceful in battle. Thanks to her Drive, Spectral Trick, she doesn't need to touch her weapon as she controls it with her Drive outwardly. The rings flow along with her movements to pester enemies or they can be broken down into nine individual bits. When all of the bits glow after landing certain attacks, Inaria can summon a glyph, her true strength can be seen where she manifests a spirit to aid in her strikes on her opponent. However, if Inaria can't think, she becomes incapable of controlling her weapon and falls into a frustrated state. She is also very sensitive to high concentrations of Seithr, due to its mental tole, her crystals help her to concentrate however and can absorb it to an extent, keeping it away from her. Navigation Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters